Childish Games and Lifelong Lovers
by Speedy Speck
Summary: A young Yuffie and Tifa start a contest about who can get Reno to fall in love with them...Slight Au...RenoxTifa...One-Shot...Written for 'The Sacred and Profane'


Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII does not belong to me...however much I may like it to. I own no characters, places etc. etc. so please don't sue me! I'm a nice person :)

Author's Note: This is my forty-first fanfic...Slight AU...And it was written for 'The Sacred and Profane'... PLEASE review as I really enjoy reading your views and they inspire me to get better! It would make me very very happy! Anyway stop reading this and get on with reading the fic! Hope you enjoy! :)

The hot sun beat down upon the two little girls who were wrestling each other on the school field, flashes of childish rage crossing their young faces.

The tiny ninja was straddling the brunette the best she could, ''But I want him!''

''Well so do I!'' Tifa poked her friend in the side, who then proceeded to let out a giggle.

''Hey! That's...cheating...so...not...fair!'' Yuffie was how chuckling profusely, unable to control the waves of ticklish joy that were spreading through her body as her friend continued to poke the young ninja.

Eventually the pair grew tired, their exertions coupled with the sun's rays made them feel drowsy, and soon they both collapsed onto their backs and lay panting.

After a few minutes of silence, Yuffie rolled onto her front and sighed, ''Hm...well we can't both have him..''

The brunette looked at her friend quizzically, ''What are we gunna do then?''

Yuffie paused in thought for a moment before her face lit up with a somewhat proud sense of accomplished, ''How about a sort of contest...whoever can get him to fall in love with them first gets to keep him!''

Tifa paused in thought for a moment before holding her hand out, waiting for Yuffie to shake it in agreement, ''Deal!''

* * *

Three days later in the playground at break time...

The two little girls whispered to each other as they spied on their unknowing play thing, who seemed to be alone and preening his flame red locks.

''I'll go first seeing as I'm the oldest!'' Tifa's hands were placed firmly on her small hips and a slight smirk played across her pretty features.

The young ninja grimaced before muttering under her breath, ''Fine...''

Tifa skipped happily as she approached her red headed playmate and smiled widely, ''Hey Reno!''

''Yo Tif...what's up?''

A batch of nervous butterflies began to grow in her belly, and started to show in her voice, ''Not much...just wondered if you'd like to join me for a walk around the field?''

Reno's brow furrowed slightly as he spoke, ''Erm no thanks...''

''Oh...ok.'' The shocked disappointment was evident in her voice and her face.

There was a pause of at least thirty seconds in which Reno's eyes shifted about, as if confused by her continued presence, ''So...see ya later then...''

Once the red head had turned away, Tifa walked slowly back her her friend, dragging her tiny feet across the ground.

Yuffie looked at the little girl in a mock look of curiosity as if already knowing the answer to her question, ''The verdict?''

''He...he said no...'' Tifa's voice was quiet and she still seemed a little dumbfounded.

''Hm not surprising...walks aren't his thing!''

''Well what are you gunna do?''

Yuffie smiled with cheeky arrogance, ''Watch and learn little one...''

Tifa watched closely as the little ninja approached the red headed child.

''Reno?'' Her voice was sing-song and playful.

''Yeah?''

''Would you like to come play it?''

Again he looked thoughtful, ''I dunn-''

Before he could finish she landed a light punch on his little arm, ''You're it!'' and with that she ran off in the opposite direction and within seconds the laughing Reno was running after her.

Tifa sighed as she watched the pair chase each other around the playground, ''Figures...''

* * *

Five years later...

Tifa was walking through the school corridor, holding her folders close to her chest, taking care to keep them from falling. She was lost in thought when her ninja friend dashed past her, whipping the brunette's hair as she went.

''Where are you going Yuffie?''

The ninja turned round and skipped over to her friend, her voice was tired and breathy, ''Gotta find someone to go to the prom with me!''

''I thought you were going to ask Reno?'' The brunette's brow was furrowed in confusion.

Yuffie's cheeks reddened in embarrassment, ''I already did...''

''And?''

''He said no...'' The ninja's eyes were now focused on her friend's shoes.

After a brief pause Tifa spoke, her voice soft as if trying her best not to sound condescending, ''To be honest...I'm not surprised...I mean...you're not very...presentable...''

Yuffie jumped up, drawing her posture to one of defence, ''What do you mean?''

''Well...you're not sophisticated, you have terrible manners and you're very hyper...that's hardly the kind of date he'd want...'' Her voice was hesitant but slightly happy, now knowing she had a chance to get the red head to go with her.

''And I guess you're gunna ask him now?''

''Yep!'' And with that Tifa skipped away humming a cheery tune.

A few days later at the school prom, Yuffie stood watching her friend spin around the dance floor with the red headed teenager. Jealously was evident on the ninja's cute features, and even though she had managed to find a date in the form of the very handsome Vincent Valentine, she couldn't bear the thought of Tifa getting one up on her.

Before pulling her own partner to the dance floor she shot another glance at the pair and muttered under her breath, ''One all...''

* * *

Seven months later...

Tifa was laying on her bed belly first, flicking through an old photo album of hers, while Yuffie was tapping away on her laptop over the other side of the room, trying desperately to finish an essay that was due in three hours previously.

It wasn't long before the young ninja started to lose patience and slammed her hands down on the bed in a rage, ''Grrrrr! Stupid...studying! I hate it...''

''You choose to come to university Yuffie...'' The brunette had heard this complaint many times before and every time she gave the same response.

''Yeah that's 'cause everyone said they'd be loads of partying! Not loads of work...''

Silence fell down upon the pair as Tifa thought and Yuffie sighed. Suddenly the brunette's face lightened up in exhilaration at finally coming to the idea she was looking for.

''Why don't you get a study partner!...Someone doing the same subject as you...?''

Soon the ninja joined her in excitement, ''Tifa! That's a great idea!...And I think I know the perfect candidate...''

''Oh yeah? Well then go get her...or him!'' Tifa couldn't help but smile, knowing this would mean the end of all the moaning.

''I'll be back later!'' And with that the young ninja jumped up and ran from the room and out into the hallway centred around the many dorms.

Later that morning the brunette decided to go down to the University cafeteria and get some lunch. Just as she was paying for her tray of food her gaze was drawn to a pair of students sitting out on the field.

There in the middle of the green mass sat her friend, books open, pen in hand, giggling hysterically as a young man with flame red locks and small black goggles told her something Tifa assumed was a joke.

She took and rather anger bit of her apple before grunting, ''I should have known...''

* * *

Over five years later...

The brunette was scrubbing one of the bars wooden tables, desperate to get the work done, it was near closing time after all, and the place was devoid of customers.

Though that changed when a familiar red head strode into the bar, taking a seat relativity close to Tifa.

She looked at him questioningly but he seemed to remain silent, his brow furrowed in thought.

Eventually she decided to break the uncomfortable atmosphere, ''Hey Reno...how are are you?''

When she received no reply she managed to fuel the confidence to ask the one thing she actually wanted to know, ''Things ok...with you and Yuffie?''

This time the red head turned his face to meet his gaze, ''Actually we just broke up...''

''Oh no! Why?'' As soon as the words escaped her lips she realised just how fake her voice sounded, even though she had tried her best to sound disappointed.

Reno got up now and moved himself closer to her, ''Because...I don't love her...''

''But, you two have been together for like...three years now!'' This time genuine confused and concern filled the young woman's voice.

The red head sighed, though not with sorrow, but with contentment, ''I know...I thought I did but...I don't...and to be honest I don't think I ever loved her...not like that...''

After a few moments of silence, Tifa began to turn away, letting out an amused and somewhat surprised sigh, ''Guess Yuffie didn't win after all...''

Though her voice was quiet, Reno had still managed to catch her words and his brow furrowed ''Yo what was that?''

The brunette looked at the red head sheepishly, a red hue appearing on her pale cheeks, ''Nothing just...'' Tifa paused for a moment before deciding no harm could come from being honest, ''It's just...when me and Yuffie were kids we...we made a deal, whoever could get you to fall in love with them first got to keep you...it was just some stupid childish game but...yeah she didn't win...neither of us did!''

She continued to stare into the red head's aquamarine orbs which seemed to keep her mesmerised no matter how much she tried to fight against them. He seemed to be deep in thought, as if trying to decide something important.

After a few moments of silence, Tifa opened her mouth to attempt another sentence, but before she could get a single word out his lips were caught with his, in an innocent, tender kiss.

When he finally pulled away, the brunette looked at him in shock, her eyes widen, her mouth parted, ''What...what was that for?''

A blissful smirk played across the young man's features, ''It's your prize...''

''For?''

''For winning...''

It took a few seconds for her to work out what he'd said, and when she did her face grew even more confused, ''But I thou-''

He interrupted her, as if already knowing what she needed to hear, ''I love you Tifa...always had...in fact it's the reason me and Yuffie broke up...I told her...''

''What...what did she say?'' Tifa's voice was more controlled now, though she was still clearly stunned.

''Normal Yuffie stuff...she threw a tantrum, muttered something about losing...I can only assume she meant this little bet you guys had...and then she flounced of to Vincent's!''

After processing his words in her head she looked him straight in the eyes, her mind aching for a direct answer, ''So what does this mean...exactly?''

''It means...you won! I'm yours...If you want me...'' His voice trailed off as she leaned in and gave the red head a soft, yet passionate kiss which made both their hearts quicken in beat and their mouths moan in surprised delight.

So in the end Tifa Lockhart did indeed win, and she did get to keep the red head...forever.


End file.
